


All Work and No Play

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Romance, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-03
Updated: 2008-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hermione has trouble leaving work at the office. (Trio Fic)





	All Work and No Play

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This was written for the wonderful [](http://alissomora.livejournal.com/profile)[**alissomora**](http://alissomora.livejournal.com/). I made it as Harry/Hermione as I possibly could for her... which isn't much but the most I could manage! Thanks to [](http://iamshadow.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://iamshadow.livejournal.com/)**iamshadow** for having a quick glance.

"You need to learn to let everything go, sweetheart," Ron said quietly. "You're home now, and there's really no point in making yourself even more stressed about it."

Hermione always had trouble leaving work at the office, but today had been particularly awful. Ron knew that she was having trouble accepting that there were certain problems that she just hadn't been able to solve yet. She hadn't stopped talking about work since she'd arrived home. Now that it was time for bed, he knew she'd be awake all night worrying about it if they didn't do something to help.

Ron shuffled onto the bed, kneeling behind her, and began rubbing her shoulders gently. Finally, Hermione stopped talking. She gave a heavy sigh and closed her eyes, falling back against his broad chest.

Still kneading one shoulder, Ron brought the other hand up to brush her fringe out of her face. Tilting her head backwards slowly at the same time, he bent to place a few chaste kisses on her forehead. He brushed his fingers across her, lightly stroking the soft skin of her face and neck.

She sighed again, and smiled.

Ron looked up to see Harry standing at the foot of the bed, just watching them. When their eyes met, Ron smiled and nodded his head towards Hermione, stroking her neck once more and then returning his hand to her shoulder.

Harry took the hint, and crawled onto the bed slowly. He gave Ron a quick tender kiss, before settling between Hermione's legs. Her neck was exposed, and he leant in to press a few open-mouthed kisses there, as Ron continued to rub her shoulders and leave soft kisses in her hair. Harry ran his hands up and down her arm a few times, before his fingers finally came down to entwine with hers.

"Forget about it, love," he whispered against her skin, "let us help you forget."

Then he kissed her.


End file.
